Naruhina One Shot: The Wedding Proposal
by byakuganohime
Summary: Its almost three months since The Last event. Naruto and Hinata are dating since then. But Naruto thinks it's already the time for both of them to step forward on a higher level of a relationship.


Hi. This is my first time I got to write something in English in a long time. We never know about their proposal so I guess I should write about that, It's just a One Shot. I'll think for a story that has chapters if you like. **Please do not copy/steal.**

 **\- Queen ( byakuganohime on Instagram).**

—

 **Naruhina One Shot: The Wedding Proposal**

It's almost three months since the moon event. Hinata wakes up with the strange feeling in her stomach. Well, now she knows that she should've not skipped dinner. But she wasn't in the mood to eat last night.

 _Quit regretting,_ she says to herself.

Hinata gets out of her room. She doesn't find anyone so she assumes that her father and Hanabi are still sleeping . It's only 6 a.m and she decides to cook for breakfast before taking shower. She will cook miso soup, grilled salmon, and kobachi—a Japanese side dish that usually contains vegetables—as the side dish.

"Onee-sama!" Hanabi calls her as she walks toward Hinata.

Hinata turns her head. "I thought you were sleeping," she says with a chuckle.

She enters the kitchen and fills her glass with the water. "Actually I woke up at 5 and then, uh, you know, training!" Hanabi drinks her water.

Hinata lets out a small laugh. "Wasn't it too early? And I'm so sure, it was your first time to train that early."

"No it wasn't and yes it was my first time, but I'm enjoying it." Hanabi puts the glass on the table and walks closer to her sister. "Are you cooking for breakfast, Onee-sama?"

"Yes. Do you want to help?"

"Sure! After I took a shower. Have you?"

"No."

"That explains why you smell bad."

Hinata smells her own body. "Is it that bad?"

Hanabi winks and makes her way to the bathroom. "Yes. Just don't let Naruto know about it," she says in the middle of her laugh. "I'm kidding. Bye, Onee-sama, I'll be back in fifteen minutes to help."

Speaking of Naruto, Hinata hasn't met him for two days because he's still in the mission. Yes, they two are dating now and rumors just fly that fast even though there is no place to land a plane in Konoha. But that fact doesn't make Hinata's shyness go away whenever she is around Naruto. Her shyness isn't the same like old days though. Back then, she'd faint whenever she was around him. But now she is already nineteen, she doesn't have any reason to faint in front of the man she loves.

It's already March and the cherry blossoms start to bloom. She just loves to watch the cherry blossoms, she can spend almost two hours straight looking at those beautiful petals. And those also remind her of Sakura, one of her close friends from the academy. She is exactly like the cherry blossoms itself, so pinkish and beautiful. Sakura is an awesome friend, and also in person. No wonder if Naruto liked her back then.

Just before she continues to her next step of cooking, she hears the bell's ringing. Who'll it be? A guest in this early morning? Do they even eat their breakfast? Hinata doesn't want anyone to feel the sickness in their stomach after they skipped a meal, that hurts, she feels it now. Maybe she can ask whoever it is to eat breakfast together? Most likely.

Hinata runs a little, she doesn't want to make anyone wait for a door to be opened. And tadaa! It's Naruto, with his mission gear and tired—but smiling wide—face. He rubs the back of his head.

"Hi," he says. Naruto doesn't know what kind of greeting a couple should share. But he guesses "Hi" or "Hello" are okay too? Or maybe "Hi" is too short? Why the heck does he worry about this kind of thing? They are already dating for almost three months now.

Hinata stares at him worrying. "Hi, Naruto-kun, what happened to you?" She walks closer to make sure he is okay.

"No, no, I'm okay! Literally okay! I finally got to see you again after two days anyway," Naruto says with an awkward laugh at the end. _Errr_ , he should stop acting like a kid.

Hinata smiles. "Oh! Thank God you're okay." She is happy that Naruto's visiting her after two days. Of course she missed him!

"I'm sorry I appeared this early in front of you. And with this messy look of mine." Naruto rubs his head. "Um, I just wanted to know that are you free this evening for dinner?" He asks Hinata.

Hinata smiles even wider, and bursts into laughter. "Naruto-kun, you don't have to come straight to my house after you finished your mission just to ask this! You have to rest. You can call me, and I'll make sure Father will not be the one who answers it like the last time," she says. "But because you're already here, why don't we eat breakfast together?"

Naruto laughs timidly. "I'm sorry but I swear I'm not that tired! I just wanted to see you that's all. I missed you, —ttebayo!"

Hinata offers her hand to Naruto with a smile. It's just makes her happy, a kind of happiness that you can't get by eating your favorite meals or finishing your mission. It's sweeter and stronger than that. "C'mon get in, Hanabi is waiting. And maybe Father already woke up now."

Naruto takes her hand happily. They both get in to the household of the Hyuuga.

—

Hinata agreed to go with Naruto for dinner if Naruto would agree that he would take a rest before the evening. And then he agreed. Besides, Hinata wanted to company her sister's second training today. So she will not worry about him and he will not worry about her too. Hanabi's improvements really amaze her. Well, she is amazing since she was still a kid anyway.

After Hinata landed her last hit, Hanabi makes a weird sound, she looks tired—no wonder, she already had her second training today. "Onee-sama, why don't we take a rest?" Hanabi sits under the tree in the house yard.

"Actually, Hanabi, we should prepare for lunch," Hinata reminds her.

"Ah, right. Let's take a break first, then we'll prepare for lunch."

Hinata walks to the door. "Alright, make sure to drink more water after training." she says, more like an order.

"Roger that, Lovely Sissy!"

—

The evening is here.

Hanabi enters Hinata's room and finds Hinata's confused by choosing what to wear for tonight. "Make sure you choose the fashionable one," she teases Hinata. "Besides, it isn't your first date with him, right?"

"Yes. But still, tonight feels different," Hinata answers.

Hanabi laughs and rubs Hinata's shoulders. "I was joking earlier. If I were Naruto, I wouldn't mind of what you'll wear. The beauty is within you, Onee-sama, you are the one who taught me that." Hanabi fixes her sister's hair a bit. "There you go. And make sure to wear a little bit make up so your face doesn't look pale."

Hinata sighs and smiles at the same time. "I don't know who is the big sister anymore here," she teases her little sister. Hinata decides to keep on the clothes she wears now. Two pieces—a black trousers with a stripes sweater.

"Good luck, Onee-sama. I bet he is going to propose you or something." Hanabi lets out her tongue and winks.

Hinata is left in shock because how could Hanabi say that? Hinata herself has no idea what is this dinner about. Hinata is getting more nervous after she heard Hanabi said those things. But she tries to let it go.

"Father, I'll be going," Hinata says. "Do you want me to brring you something warm to drink?"

Hiashi, her father, smiles warmly. "Yes, sure thing. Take care, Hinata, and do not stay up too late."

"Yes. I'll make sure, Father. Thank you."

—

 _"I've saved my money for tonight. We'll not go to Ichiraku Ramen. Does it sound disappointing? I mean, I know you also love to eat ramen, uh, I don't know how to put this, but yeah, is it okay if we don't go to Ichiraku? For tonight, I want this dinner to be a special one. But if you mind—" Hinata shuts Naruto's mouth by her finger._

 _Hinata smiles. "I'll go wherever you want me to go. It's fine for me as long as its with you. And thank you for saving your money for tonight."_

That was what they talked about after they ate breakfast this morning. Hinata keeps remembering that conversation, until Naruto appears in front of her and shows his big smile.

"Naruto-kun! Sorry to make you wait," Hinata says.

Naruto laughs, and this one isn't awkward at all! It's just.. softer than his any other laughs. "No, It's okay. I didn't wait that long, —ttebayo. Shall we go now?"

Hinata nods in her smile.

—

It's the restaurant that is now the biggest in Konoha. Hinata doesn't know how much money should he saved only for this place. But she just doesn't want him to pay for everything tonight.

"Just don't worry about anything," Naruto says, holding her hands.

Hinata responds with a wide smile and that is a smile that Naruto had always craved for the past two days. Her smile is like the sunshine to his cloudy and dark days. It's like a remedy when he is sick or tired from a long day mission.

The views of their seat is so beautiful, Konoha's city lights. They really enjoy it and more because of each other's company. They don't have to wait long for the food to arrive. They both are having a cheerful conversation while eating.

"Um, Hinata?"

"Yes?"

"Actually, the main reason why I asked you to this dinner is.. um.. I don't know how to put this.." _Naruto, you should stop acting so weird! Aren't you going to propose her?_ He thinks to himself. "Do you still remember about what I said when we were at the moon right?"

Hinata blushes and nods quickly. Of course she does! Everything he said at that moment is all special to her. How can she forget that? Honestly Hinata herself is also confused whether to count it as a wedding proposal or not!

"Hinata, I'm sorry I took too long to think about this. I just wanted to find the right time to say this," Naruto says. And he gives the people who play music in that restaurant a signal. They start playing beautiful melody. A romantic one.

Hinata doesn't know what to do. She just stares at Naruto who is now looking so nervous but also so sure.

Naruto stands up and takes her hand to stand by his side. He kneels in front of her and squeezes her hands gently. "Hinata, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want you to be by my side, and I want to be by your side forever and ever. I want to share my future with you. I want to build a home that will be filled by little kids of our own in the future. I love you so much, it might take too long for me to realize it, but it's because I'm not a sensitive person when it comes to a woman's feelings, —ttebayo! But now I know how deep is your love for me. Hinata, will you be the woman in my life? The woman of my future, and the mother of our future kids? Will you spend the rest of your life with me?" Wow, Naruto thinks. He says all of that without a hitch.

Hinata can't hold her tears. "Naruto-kun," she says gently.

Naruto takes something in his pocket. It's a small box of jewelry that contains a ring for his future lady. He opens it and gives it to her. It's just a simple ring.

"Will you accept it?"

Hinata nods. "I will." Of course she will! Hanabi is right when she said that Naruto wanted to propose her. Hinata is feeling creepy because of her sister. How could she know? It makes her laugh in the inside. Sometimes her little sister is just so awesome.

Just then, Naruto puts the ring to her finger and hugs her tight more than ever. People who are at the restaurant stop eating and applaud. Well it cant be helped, can it? They just watch an incredible couple there, stated that they love each other with no doubt, and beautifully expressed their loves by promising to be at each other's side forever and ever. How can a person not be amazed by them? They are simply beautiful. No words can describe them better. They are perfections.

—


End file.
